HanaxKiyoshi
by arindam91192
Summary: Hana and Kiyoshi


**You will make the photo, Kiyoshi. - - S ... yes - - You have to approach and it seems that you are going to kiss me. But as you kiss me I really kill you, understood? - - It is understood...-**

 **He felt her hand, soft and warm. She felt his, sturdy and strong. Both of them, blushing, could not look at each other's face. His hands had long since been intertwined, if not that they played one with the other's body. They did not know exactly where they had gone from, just taking their hand to go out in a photograph, to do what they were doing. The fact is that it had happened. And no matter what happened outside the room, they were there, and that was the moment.**

 **Hana groaned subtly as Kiyoshi's fingers played with her, stroking her clit and squeezing into her vagina, wet and warm. She gave him a gentle shake of his erect limb, which made him gasp for breath. Both were incredibly excited, perhaps because of the prohibitive moment, perhaps because, this time, they were doing what they had long wanted to do. Each meeting of his was an amalgam of mixed feelings, of "I want but I can not". Every time they had coincided, they had felt the desire and sexual tension between them. Because Hana and Kiyoshi was a purely sexual affair. An animal instinct that predominates over any cold thinking. That instinct that encourages her to chase after him and provoke him until he can no longer, and he makes him want those little pink lips, telling him dirty things, even insulting him. It did not matter, it was what they both wanted.**

 **Ha ... Hana-san- Kiyoshi was unable to contain his tone of voice. "If you continue like this ... I'll ..." Breaking her words, the blonde girl turned to him and kissed him. It was the second time they kissed and this time she put the effort he had put earlier. Now it was an intense, prolonged and desired kiss. "Shut up," he managed to say when their mouths parted. - As you speak loudly, they will hear us. And as someone comes and sees us I swear I'll kill you. "" P-I can try to contain my voice, but it's difficult when you're ... uuaaah! "Without letting him finish the sentence, Hana grabbed the boy's neck and approached him Until its genital zone. "Stay there and shut up for a while, will you?" He immediately began to lick the areas he had explored with his hands a few moments earlier. On his knees, in front of the beautiful Hana, who lay sitting and leaning against the wall, naked from the waist down. He seemed to be in a dream, he thought he was in heaven.**

 **Mmmhh ... ah! Ki ... yoshi..kun ... Ah! "With each brush of his tongue, she intensified her moans. Soon he began to combine the licks with light strokes, first traversing his legs, and rising to his belly, then lower again and focus on the same area where he made enjoy with those erotic kisses. Kiyoshi thought he could reach orgasm simply by hearing Hana enjoy. She, being aware that her groans could also be heard, began to contain them by first biting her lower lip, and then her index finger, seeing that the first had no effect. The girl was about to reach its limit, and so high was the level of excitement Kiyoshi felt her, warm and liquid, between his hand and his mouth, that could not suppress the need to masturbate. He lowered his free hand to his limb and ... "EH!" What are you doing? What are you doing touching you? "With a kick, Hana pulled him away, leaving him lying on the ground not knowing how to react. The girl immediately stood up and, placing one leg on either side of the confused Kiyoshi's body, folded her arms for a moment, asking, "Have I given you permission to do that?" No. And why would you do that if you can? Hey? "Do you think I'm not good enough at this?" Hana's voice rose. That I have not done it well? Hey? And that's why you do it, of course.**

 **N ... no, no, Hana-san, I really do not, I'm sorry, I just ...**

 **Shut up! He snapped as he sat on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt and revealing a few small ones**

 **Rounded breasts, protected by a green and white striped bra, sporty type. "We'll see if I can do it so badly," and, with a slight chuckle, he shifted his face to the boy's erect penis and began to lick and suck it, grasping it with one of his hands at the base. His tongue ran up and down the member, hard and throbbing, pausing delicately in the area of the glans and, after a moment, make it disappear almost completely inside his mouth. And again, up and down, with his tongue, with his lips, soaking him with his saliva mixed with the preseminal liquid that began to leave him.**

 **Shit- I think Hana. He had understood why Kiyoshi had begun to masturbate while practicing oral to her. She felt so aroused that she thought she could run at the slightest touch. A few drops from her sex were falling down her legs. And when she saw him blushing completely, trying to suppress her moans, he thought she was too sexy. "I have to do something, shit, I need to get to the end!" And suddenly, the idea came. He quickly spread his mouth from the boy's cock. - Kiyoshi! You're raising your voice again! He could see in his face in genuine anger, so much so that for a moment, he feared for his life.**

 **Loooloolooo sieeeento Hana-san! Forgive me! "He put a hand to his head and, looking to the side in a gesture that seemed to Hana the most tender of the universe, clarified - I really would like to do something to remedy it, but I am enjoying much of what I You are doing and ... it's complicated ...**

 **Hana smiled with superiority. But no, he would not deceive her with the compliment. She wanted to get to the end, she needed to throw it away like there was no tomorrow. And he knew he wanted to.**

 **Let's do one thing, okay? He said, as sweetly as he could, as he unzipped his bra, letting her beautiful breasts air. It could not be said that he had a huge chest, but it was nice and soft looking, so Kiyoshi felt an irreproachable desire to kiss him. He sat up, but something prevented him from moving forward in his task. Turns out something was covering his mouth. Something Hana had put at that very moment, slowing Kiyoshi's wishes. - We will wear my bra as a stump, and so, you will not groan while we do. Do you think it's OK? "Kiyoshi, frustrated not being able to lick Hana's chest, but expectantly, shook his head nervously. - That's the way I like it, yay! With a mocking gesture, he hugged Kiyoshi over his shoulders as he exerted pressure to lay him on the floor. Once in this posture, straddling and resting on him, Hana pressed her mouth to the boy's ear and whispered in a quiet voice - And I will moan softly here so that no one can hear us, and if I lose control, I will bite your ear, okay?**


End file.
